


The Greatest Soldier

by tremuloides



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Enderwalker!Ranboo, Family Dynamics, Gen, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremuloides/pseuds/tremuloides
Summary: He doesn't know it, but he is the greatest soldier.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	The Greatest Soldier

He doesn't know it, but he is the greatest soldier. 

He is the greatest soldier because he follows his orders and never questions them. He doesn't know it because he is not in control.

This target wears a thick brown coat and smiles up at the soldier when he enters the room. The target begins to smile as the soldier draws closer. The target opens his arms wide, but just as suddenly they drop- along with his smile.

When the small creature calls out from the corner of the room, the soldier doesn't bat an eye. He doesn't know who "Papa" is. When the target reaches out to touch his face, the soldier flinches. 

The target speaks in english, and then broken Enderman. The soldier understands "It's me," and then a nonsense word: "'Ranboo', it's me."

None of this matters to the soldier. With two quick slices of a sword, the deed is done, and the soldier collapses to the ground, mission accomplished.

* * *

Ranboo wakes up to the sound of Michael's soft cries, a metallic smell and a warm, wet sensation spreading over the side of his face. Ranboo is dazed, still half asleep, and blindly reaches up to touch his cheek. His hand comes back red with blood.

Shocked to alertness, Ranboo sits up and searches desperately for his son. When he sees Michael, he lets out a sigh of relief and steps toward him, arms outstretched. 

"Hi, Michael. It's okay. I'm here."

Michael shudders backward, pushing himself into the corner. He's not looking at Ranboo, but rather somewhere behind him. He's breathing quickly, and even then they're more sobs than breaths. Ranboo turns his head to follow Michael's gaze. On the floor, there's a pile of brown clothes, soaked through with thick, half-dry blood. Ranboo slowly approaches the pile and against his better judgement, turns it over.

_Tubbo_.

Ranboo's first instinct is to yell, to shout "Who did this?" in a futile search for an answer that deep down he already knows. An answer that he doesn't want to accept.

He needs to speak to Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a whole mess I am so sorry I don't know how to write long stories so this is all you'll ever get from me


End file.
